Love Thine Enemy and Bring on the Heartache
by JRFeatherston
Summary: Danny Fenton is 17 and has had enough. What path will his temper and frustration lead him and others down? Post Phantom Planet, although no one knows about his secret except the usual suspects. Rated M for language, mild violence and later on a Lemon or Two or Ten. Enjoy. Disclaimer I own nothing. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and the songs to their writers/singers.
1. Chapter 1 You Don't Know how it Feels

Chapter 1: _**You Don't Know how it Feels**_

Amity Park late November. A dismal day by any standard; cold, wet and windy. One young man by the name of Daniel James Fenton reluctantly trudges his way toward that soul sucking place known as Casper High. With the rain and wind, Danny can already feel his nose running and throat getting soar. He thinks to himself, "Thank God, only a little over a year and a half, I can give this place the proverbial finger." His alter ego and hero/villain/scum of Amity Park and the world: Danny Phantom is to blame for his lack of a car. It having been destroyed in a fight with Skulker and his parents making him earn the money to replace it. Ironically, he couldn't tell his obsessive ghost fighting parents that it was ruined by a ghost. Instead he had to make up some lame ass story about falling asleep behind the wheel. Of course, Maddie and Jack Fenton had spent the better part of a day belittling and scolding Danny for his lack of responsibility.

Danny was snapped out of his daze by one Techno-geek, wearing as always his red beret, yellow turtle neck, green cargo pants, and brown combat boots. Tucker Foley started walking slowly by his best friend. "Dude, what the hell is up with you today?" Danny merely looked at Tucker with a scowl. "Oh, come on man, seriously you've got that, 'I'm pissed and you better fuck off look' and its actually pretty freaking scary." Danny, sighed, "Tuck I'm just so freaking exhausted from school and ghost fighting, fed up with my parents bullshit, loving a girl I can never be with and the goddamn cherry on top is I think I'm getting a cold." Tucker put a hand sympathetically on Danny's shoulder. "Dude, you know I'm here for you bro whatever you need." Danny looked at Tucker and said weakly, "Thanks man." Tucker gave a wave of his hand indicating that it was nothing. "Come on Danny, Sam's probably already waiting for us in Lancer's class."

They quicken their pace and slide into English Literature class just as the tardy bell rang. "Good morning students" the fat, balding, middle aged man began. "Today we will be discussing your assigned reading of _A Christmas Carol._ " There was a collective groan from the class and Danny put his head on his desk in defeat, knowing full well that he hadn't read a single page of the classic by Charles Dickens. "Now," Lancer droned on ignoring the response he incurred. "Mr. Baxter, prey tell what was it that Ebeneezer Scrooge was so guilty of that it warranted a visit from his old business partner.?" "Uhh..." "What did he love, Mr. Baxter?" "Sex, drugs and rock'n roll?" A few people snickered at his response. "No Mr. Baxter, and you clearly did not do the reading, so detention for you." The blonde jock simply, stuttered back, "B-B-But today is football practice the last game of the year is tomorrow, if we win then we're in the playoffs." Lancer stared indifferently at Dash, "Very well, I'll let you slide this time." He then plowed on toward his next victim. "Mrs. Manson can you answer the question I posed to the inept jock?" Sam answered, "Greed, it was his love of money and not sharing it." "Very good." Lancer clears his throat and continues scanning the room and he spots the top of Danny's head. "Now Mr. Fenton" jarring Danny into reality. "Name one of the three ghost that visited Scrooge that night." "Uhh... Technus" replied Danny a little hoarsely. A laugh here and there was heard. "No Mr. Fenton." Lancer smiled almost sinisterly. "I believe detention is in order for you and I know for a fact you play no sports." With that Danny's temper coupled with the building fever forced him to stand and yell, "Well you can shove that detention straight up your ass, you fat bald bastard!" The class collectively gasped. Tucker, whispered, "Danny..what.." Danny continued on like nothing happened, "I don't care about this class or this school or these (gesturing toward Dash, Kwan, Paulina and the other A-listers present) fucking cunts that can do no wrong!" Lancer, found his voice, "Mr. Fenton, I will be calling your parents about this and a suspension is..." Danny cut him off, "Go fuck yourself Lancer I'm out of here!" Lancer went to block the door and for a second he thought he saw Danny's eyes flash from their normal baby blue to radioactive green to crimson and back. Danny with a surprising amount of force shoved Lancer to the floor and out of his way. He storms out into the cold and goes intangible and invisible.

Sam and Tucker desperately tried to call and text Danny only to get no response. Danny meanwhile had flown into his room and packed a bag, grabbed his guitar, and left his phone and a note on his bed. He then flew visible into his parents lab. Jack and Maddie yelled in unison, "Ghost boy, Freeze!" Danny simply gave them an evil grin and the finger, laughing his way into the ghost zone.

Danny started to aimlessly fly threw the never ending green vortex punctuated by the occasional door or island. He had a vague idea about living here forever and never setting foot in the ungrateful human world again. Danny felt a slight twinge at his heart strings for his best friend Tucker, ex-girlfriend but friend Sam, and his overprotective yet loving (even more so than his parents) sister Jazz. Still he figured he'd address them when the time was right maybe even have them visit. Meanwhile, a certain teen ghost rocker diva was riding her guitar through the Ghost Zone bound for her best friend Kitty's realm. She spotted, her rival and thorn in her side goody goody, Danny Phantom floating a short distance away. She thought to herself, "Alright, Dipstick time for a little payback." She shouldered her guitar and hit the power fist chord aiming at Danny. However, Danny had superhuman/ghost reflexes and dodged the attack with a seemingly disinterested scowl. Ember, struck another chord and again Danny evaded it. She got really pissed at this and unleashed a hail of random attacks. Frowning with concentration she nearly screamed in panic when Danny flew in a snatched her guitar. "I'm in no mood for your bullshit McLain." Ember's hair flared dangerously, and she yelled, "No one calls me by my last name or touches my guitar Dipshit!" Danny smiled and something about it unnerved Ember. "How about I just break it and put you in a thermos for a while." His voice was deadly calm and frankly Ember was intimidated and a quite scared. "What happened to the goody goody hero of the human world and the GZ?" Ember thought to herself. Still she relented, "Alright baby-pop just put my guitar down and I'll leave you alone." Danny threw it to her and flew off at near supersonic speed.


	2. Chapter 2 Too Much Time on My Hands

How's everything going people of the DP fanfiction? This has been my first attempt at writing any sort of fanfaction and I've enjoyed it immensely. Keep those reviews coming! I appreciate you all not only taking the time to read my work but, to also for those taking the time to slide me a review doesn't matter how short. Updates at this point will be sporadic at best. It's the busy season for me at work. I want to take the time to make this story that has been floating around in my head for a while flow and tie together properly. Be patient. Thanks again and enjoy!

Chapter 2: _**Too Much Time on My Hands**_

Mr. Lancer along with Sam and Tucker drove through the rain toward FentonWorks. The distinctive brick building with the OpCenter on top came into view. Mr. Lancer, knocked and Maddie bid them all in out of the rain. The trio made their way into the Fenton's living room where the broad, orange jumpsuit clad Jack Fenton sat in his easy chair sipping hot soup.

"As I have already informed you Mrs. Fenton, Daniel is in a torrent of trouble." "Yes, I'm aware however, Danny hasn't returned home yet." "What!" Sam and Tucker yelled in an almost comical unison.

They immediately tried his cell only for it to ring upstairs. Tucker and Sam leapt up and took the stairs two at a time. Lancer and Maddie were hot on their heels. Jack took it slow taking care to not spill his soup. The five crowded into Danny's untidy room and Tucker grabbed his phone, while Sam grabbed the note nervously. Four sets of eyes, observed the young goth, sink to her knees. Tucker took the note and read it aloud.

"I'm Gone." That was it two words that caused devastation. Sam sobbing into her knees, Tucker feeling a cold numbness, Maddie fell against the door frame tears coming fast and hard, Jack dropped his head and his precious soup that coincidentally shattered, finally Lancer felt concern and guilt for his student feeling it was partially his fault; the young teen had left.

Danny, found himself still seething with anger. Some at himself but, most at others. "Damn them, they can rot in fucking hell for all I care!" "That's not very hero like young Phantom." Danny whirled around to find the ghost of time, shifting forms as usual. "Clockwork" Danny said looking into the latter's red eyes.

"What seems to be bothering you Daniel?" Clockwork said with concern and the slightest hint of a frown. "You already know what is bothering me." Danny said somewhat calmer than before. "Indeed, I do." "Then why even ask?" Danny replied with a some heat. "It's called making polite conversation Daniel, something you struggle with apparently." The ghost of time said as his eyes flashed dangerously.

Danny hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry Clockwork I didn't mean any disrespect to you." "I'm just so angry and frustrated sometimes my temper gets the best of me." Clockwork smirked ever so slightly, "Something I believe your English teacher is well aware of now." "Come, Daniel, lets talk about your future." Clockwork proceeded to teleport them to his tower in the depths of the Ghost Zone.

Ember McLain, had a deeply troubled look on her beautiful face. She was barely aware that she had made it to Kitty's realm and nearly smashed into the purplish floating door. The ghostly biker chick squealed with delight and proceeded to hug and pull the diva into her living room.

"Good God, girl what has happened?" Kitty knew in an instant that her bestie was off. "Dipstick, has gone off the deep end." Kitty knew exactly who dipstick was and felt a sense of shock and unease. "Girl, he and I fought, well more I fought and he dodged everything." Ember sighed and continued. "He then grabbed my guitar and threatened to break it."

Kitty gasped, "Did he really..." "No Kitty, my guitar is fine." The green haired chick exhaled and slumped down on the sofa. "But, girl I swear his normal green eyes that I love turned into a bloody crimson red for a second." Once again Kitty was on edge. "I can't imagine how that must have made you feel girlfriend...especially since you know you...uh love him and all."

Ember meekly looked at her friend and said nothing. Ember had told Kitty that spicy secret one night after a particularly heavy drinking binge. That secret the ghostly biker chick (once sober) had sworn to never tell another soul about. The usually strong and chin held high rocker found herself curled up in a ball and sobbing uncontrollably. Kitty gently rubbed her friend's leg while tears silently fell down her own pretty face.

Danny looked at Clockwork with a rebellious glare. "My young apprentice you need to complete your schooling in the human world or here in the Ghost Zone under Ghost Writer. The choice is yours. Afterwords your 'college' education will consist of training from, Frostbite, Doraetha, Ghost Writer, Wulf, myself and your other other half Dan Phantom."

On cue, Dan laughed his humorless cackle. "I shall enjoy every second of punishment I can throw your way young Daniel!" Clockwork flashed his deadly red eyes at Dan, "You will do only as much as I allow." Clockwork's voice was deadly calm but the evil Phantom knew better. The master of time had freed him from his thermos hell only to unleash a beat down that left him unconscious for two days.

Dan now served as somewhat of an assistant to Clockwork and occasionally a bounty hunter for Walker. Dan meerly replied, "Of course Clockwork, as you wish." Danny had a thorough explanation from Clockwork concerning his evil self. While Danny had reservations he knew all to well that Clockwork damn well knew just what the bloody hell he was doing.

"Clockwork please tell me how am I going to explain myself to my parents and Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked knowing just how much he dreaded those future confrontations. Clockwork smiled, "That my young apprentice you will find out threw the natural course of time." He then teleported Danny to the FentonWorks basement. With a fast "Time in!" he vanished. "Fuck my life" Danny whispered.

All and all Danny had returned after three days. It was Sunday evening and Jack and Maddie Fenton rushed downstairs when Danny tripped the silent alarm. "Danny!" they cried and bum-rushed their son. "Mom, Dad there is something you need to know." "What is it son?" Jack said with concern thinking it would be about his son's strange absence. "I'm Danny Fenton and... I am DANNY PHANTOM!" he yelled and transformed into his ghost half.

His signature hazmat suit was gone. In its place Danny wore: a black t-shirt with a new and improved DP logo, Black leather jacket with ice white shoulder spikes with the sleeves pushed up, on his left wrist a black band with acid green spikes, on his right hand ring finger a skull and crossbones ring with glowing radioactive green eyes. Black jeans and polished black boots with glowing blue laces. His hair while still snow white now had radioactive green and light blue tips and touched his shoulders. He had visited a certain tattooed ghost by the name of Lydia who was incidentally a great tattoo artist. Tattooed on his right forearm going down to his hand were a distinctive set of waving blue flames. Unseen beneath his shirt was a blue medallion in the shape of a familiar flaming blue E.

His parents stared in stunned silence. "The ghost portal accident made me half ghost and I'm damn proud of who I am and what I've done. If you don't like it or accept it, I'm gone anyway." Danny flew to his room packed his remaining belongings and flew to his new realm in the Ghost Zone. It was just a small apartment with the necessities bedroom/living room, bathroom and kitchen. He liked it very much and set to work on its customization.

Monday morning arrived and as usual Mr. Lancer walked into his class enjoying his coffee. "I've got your tests from Friday graded and I'm disappointed to say the least." A collective groan was what he got in return. "Now..." At this point Danny opened the door and looked coldly at everyone except Sam and Tucker. "Mr. Fenton your still suspended..." Lancer began.

"I still don't care what you have to say you fat bald prick." Lancer was stunned into silence. "Now Danny continued, "I have something to show you..." He let the once white now obsidian black rings move in opposite directions from his waist. At once stuttering and sputtering ensued. "Fenturd is Phantom!?" Dash yelled. "Chicken Soup for the Soul!" Lancer croaked. "Dear God, he's sooo hot!" Paulina said feeling her knees go weak and a certain area become moist.

Danny's ghost fighting had led to one hell of a physique. Every muscle was visible in his tight shirt. Sam along with more than one girl and maybe even a guy or two found themselves mentally tracing the V-shape that led into his tight jeans. At this point the principle barged in from all the commotion. "Ah...perfect timing" Danny quickly changed back to human and back to ghost.

"I quit this shithole" Danny said to the crowd gathered. Danny grabbed Dash and shoved him mercilessly into a locker. He then swaggered up to a hot and bothered Paulina and said, "You have no chance with me you shallow bitch."

With a glance and smirk toward Tucker and Sam, "I'll be in my new home in the GZ if you guys need me." He then proceeded to flip Lancer two birds and give a evil Dan-esque laugh. With that he teleported in a swirl of ice and snow. Unbeknownst to Danny, Dan and Clockwork had observed this little episode. With a laugh of his own Dan quipped, "Maybe there is some of me deep down in him after all." Clockwork stared indifferently at Dan and turned his attention back to the screens.


	3. Chapter 3 Owner of a Lonely Heart

How's it goin ya'll? Hope everyone had a pleasant Thanksgiving. Yep I have another chapter for my DP fanfic! Also on Friday I'm leaving on a cruise and won't be back for 10 days. I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as I can after I get back home. So please enjoy and remember to leave a review!

Chapter 3: _**Owner of a Lonely Heart**_

Friday evening of that week...

Ember McLain had three great loves in her afterlife. Music obviously, her closest friends Desiree, Spectra and especially her best friend Kitty, and her enemy Danny Phantom. Only Kitty knew of the last bit and mentioned it only when they were alone and even then very seldom.

However, Kitty was a romantic at heart and always hoped that one day Ember and Danny would be together. Ember had mentioned that she and Danny had more than once just sat and talked for hours.

"Girl, he is a sweet, lonely and tortured soul." "Just like you." quipped Kitty. "Maybe, but I'm telling you the pressure he is under makes all my problems seem childish." Ember hung her head in shame.

"Kitty, we haven't fought in ages, whenever I go into the human world I always go and find him. He is never cruel and always makes time for me to just talk." A tear slipped from her eye and she tried to brush it away.

Kitty hugged her friend. Ember mumbled, "That's what made our little encounter the other day so freakin scary girl!" Kitty said reluctantly, "Come on girlfriend, we need to get ready." Ember nodded and stood up.

The four ghostly girls were chatting it up on their way toward a favorite hangout a little bar called _Ecto-Moes_. Ember being the ghostly rocker she was, picked up on something new and musical. She veered toward the vibes she was getting and the other three followed curious about the odd look on her face.

What the diva and company found shocked them all. Danny Phantom and his clones were set up on a floating island playing, tuning and doing various sound checks on their instruments.

He took no notice of his ghostly company which, now included in addition to the four ghostly chicks, Ghost Writer, Walker, the Box Ghost and his girlfriend the Lunch Lady. Of course Dan and Clockwork were watching through one of the latter's screens. Drummer Danny clicked his sticks together, "One, Two, One, Two, Three..."

Gypsy, sittin' lookin' pretty  
The broken rose with laughin' eyes  
You're a mystery, always runnin' wild  
Like a child without a home

Ember couldn't believe the voice that the Dipstick had. If she was any judge and most definitely she was; it was a cross between Joe Elliott, Tom Petty and Bob Seger. A little gravely, deep, passionate, and powerful. Ember found it to be the most intoxicating sound she'd ever heard.

She simply stared slack jawed. The other three ladies knew good music when the heard it and began to sway and move to it. Ghost Writer absolutely loved Def Leppard and put his metal fingers up high and jammed along. A bemused Walker, simply watched and said in his deep southern drawl, "I suppose no rules are being broken."

You're always searching  
Searching for a feeling  
That it's easy come and easy go

Oh, I'm sorry but it's true  
You're bringin' on the heartache  
Takin' all the best of me

Oh, can't you see?  
You got the best of me  
Whoa, can't you see?

You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
Can't you see? Oh, whoa

You're such a secret, misty eyed and shady  
Lady, how you hold the key

As the next line began several things happened. One lead singer and original Danny's "E" medallion slipped free and was in full view. Two on the word flame his blue flame tattoo that he had kept invisible up to this point became visible and started to glow and wave.

Ember upon seeing all this recognized those flames as her own. She came to the inconceivable conclusion that he was singing about her and that all the feeling and passion being put into his music were for her. Her emotions (something she normally had absolute control over) went into overdrive.

Oh, you're like a candle, your flame slowly fadin'  
Burnin' out and burnin' me

Can't you see?  
Just try and say to you  
You're bringin' on the heartache  
Takin' all the best of me

Oh, can't you see?  
You got the best of me  
Whoa, can't you see?

At this point lead singer Danny spotted Ember in the now crowded area of the ghost zone. Their eyes met and he knew that she knew about his true feelings. Something in her beautiful glowing green eyes told him that she felt the same way about him. He put everything he had into the remainder of the song. His clones played their instruments like never before feeding on the raw and uninhibited passion of the original Danny.

You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache

Can't you see?  
Can't you see?  
No, no, no

You got the best of me  
Oh, can't you see?  
You got the best of me  
Whoa, can't you see?

You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache

You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak

At the conclusion of the song the crowd of ghosts erupted in cheering and clapping. Danny was a bit overwhelmed. However, the only ghost whose opinion mattered was Ember's.

The crowd dispersed as the clones packed up the gear and teleported it back to his realm. They returned to the original and Danny found himself face to face with Ember.

"Umm...hi" he spluttered. She asked, "That song was about me wasn't it Dipstick?" "Yes" "So does...does that mean you, you know love me or something?"

The ghostly rocker could barely look into those wonderful green eyes of his. Danny despite his brain screaming in protest admitted "Yes it does...I do in fact love you Ember McLain." He waited for the inevitable explosion but, didn't care his secret was off his chest.

She knew beyond the shadow of any doubt that he was telling the truth. When no explosion came Danny, summoned every bit of courage he had and asked the rock diva, "Do you love me back?" Her every instinct told her to just blow him off and yell, "Fuck no Dipstick!"

However, she'd had enough hiding and suppressing her feelings caused her too much pain. She wasn't about to lie and the truth had to come out. "For the longest time Danny, I have loved you and always will." He noticed that she used his real name instead of a nickname and he knew she wasn't lying.

They inched closer together. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer while his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She could feel his cold skin and breath on her and she shivered, not from the cold but from the sensation itself. He could feel her hot breath and warm body pressing against him.

Then ice core and flame core came together and their lips met. The kiss was slow and passionate while she ruffled his hair and he massaged her back. They broke when he had to come up for air. His heart racing and pulse pounding. She could almost feel her dead heart start to beat again and ectoplasm course threw her veins. In short they both felt alive.


	4. Chapter 4 Have a Drink on Me

Chapter 4: _**Have a Drink on Me**_

 **Hello everyone! Yes I'm back and refreshed from my vacation. So I've got another chapter to add. Remember I do not own anything but, my OC's. DP is forevermore Butch Hartman's and the song in this Chapter is Tove Lo's. Hope you guys enjoy and remember to leave a review. The next Chapter things are going to start hitting the fan! I have not decided just how dark I'm going with this story it has the potential to be really really dark. You guys let me know what you think on that. Thanks again!**

Danny was unsure of what to do now and was having difficulty even finding his voice. He had just kissed his enemy Ember McLain and she had kissed him back. His body was a hormonal mess, normally composed and steadfast in the face of any threat. His knees wanted to buckle and his head spun. Ember was no better off.

"What the hell girl?" she thought. "You just not only kissed the Dipstick but, declared your love for him!" They both stood close unable or unwilling to move.

Finally, Danny spoke, "Ember, I...I don't know..." "Shut up Danny" The ghost rocker replied. "If your wondering what this means let me fill you in. You are now my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend your ONLY girlfriend!" She practically spat the last part.

Danny gave her a lopsided grin that she found cute. "Whatever you say princess." "Don't call me that!" she said indignantly. "I don't do cute pet names!" "So what do we do now?" "Well Dipstick, I was on my way to a bar with my girlfriends until you pulled your little stunt." "Sounds like fun lets go!"

Danny started to fly off until he realized something. "Come on Dipstick, I'll hold your hand so you don't get lost" Ember said in a mocking baby voice. Danny merely scowled. "Aww...your soooo cute when your mad." Once again Ember said in a mocking baby voice, Danny's face turned a nice shade of pale red wine.

The scene at _Ecto-Moes_ was a complete mad-house. The Lunch-Lady was singing terrible karaoke and being steadfastly ignored. The subject on everyone's lips was Danny Phantom.

The fact that he could play and sing extremely well blew most of the ghosts away. Ghost Writer was absolutely beside himself, "Maybe he could play a whole concert for us!" Some laughed but, more than a few ghost nodded passionately in agreement.

At their favorite corner table three spectral ladies sat and sipped their drinks. Desiree with her strong middle-eastern favorite Arak, Spectra with her Long Island Iced Tea, Kitty with her Bloody Mary and they'd ordered Ember's favorite Captain Morgan and Pineapple.

Spectra mused, "Ember and her love of all things musical, must really be putting it to Danny." "Although not exactly to my taste it was quite pleasant." smiled Desiree as she swayed a little bit already feeling the affects of the potent mixture.

Kitty, said nothing. She was too worried about all the possible outcomes. She knew those flames tattooed on Danny were HER flames and that turquoise E was unmistakeably Embers.

Kitty hoped against hope that it was alright and perhaps there was no fight but, the longer they waited the more she worried that Danny, so much stronger than Ember might have hurt her. The ghost biker chick sighed heavily when those blue flames came through the door.

However, the loud din that was once the hazy bar room became deadly quiet in an instant. Danny Phantom accompanied Ember in and their hands were locked together. "What the hell are you all staring at?!" Embers hair flared and her eyes flashed red.

Danny simply smiled confidently at those shocked faces. The pair made their way over to the corner table. Kitty was an emotional wreck.

She was relieved that her best friend was unharmed and that somehow Ember and Danny had gotten together. Her voice was somewhere extremely difficult to locate. Penelope Spectra, raised her glass to the couple and smiled. Desiree now more or less sloshed slurred, "I've been waiting ages for you...hic...you two to finally wise up and get to lovin!" She smiled and swayed stupidly.

Kitty, finally croaked, "Ember, Danny I'm so happy!" "You two are the perfectly cute couple, two former enemies holding hands." The ghost diva sarcastically replied, "Just because we are together what makes you think he's no longer my enemy, he's Danny fucking Phantom after all!"

Danny being ridiculously confident swooped in and stole a kiss. Ember was furious. Danny then addressed the whole place "You are right I am Danny fucking Phantom and Ember McLain is my girlfriend!" "I swear I'll painfully destroy anyone who tries to come between us or harm her in any way!" His eyes changed to bloody crimson and didn't fade back to green until he calmed down.

Moe in his gravely voice yelled, "Alright shows over everybody back to your drinks!" He then kindly asked the Box Ghost to continue his hilarious rendition of Carly Rae Jepsen's _I Really Like You_. He had a pretty good voice and everyone laughed and drunkenly sang along. He finished took a bow and sauntered over to the Lunch-Lady.

Ghost Writer, in a drunken stupor yelled, "Danny get up there and sing more Def Leppard dammit!" Danny by this point having a few shots of Old Crow started to go up to the mic. Ember, pushed him hard back to his seat. "Sorry, baby-pop but, its my turn."

The ghost rocker got the right song queued. She pointed to Spectra and Kitty "You two care to be my back-up?" Desiree was to far gone to ever understand what was going on much less move around. "This is for my new boyfriend!" The lights turned down and the "stage" glowed an eerie red.

Bed, stay in bed  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke, smoke me broke  
I don't care I'm down for what you want

Day drunk into the night

It was Danny's turn to be intoxicated by her voice. He hung on every delicious word. The rest of the bar drunkenly jumped and danced to the ghost diva's powerful voice. Couple's ground and pulsated against one another and those poor single souls tried to escape the raucous mob. More than one ghost found themselves slapped across the face, choosing the wrong partner to grind against.

Wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer lovin' and fights  
How it is for us  
And it's all because

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Spectra and Kitty moved their own bodies along with the music in ways that would make any grown man or in this case ghost blush. Danny only had eyes for Ember's provocative frame. Her curves and the way they moved made the young halfa's blood pressure rise and his heart palpitate. His erection was also now beyond his control. His insatiable desire for her was like a fiery beast roaring and tearing at his insides.

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Love, give me love  
Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips

Day drunk into the night  
Wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer lovin' and fights  
How it is for us  
And it's all because

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Bodies  
Our baby making bodies we just use for fun  
Bodies  
Let's use them up til every little piece is gone  
(Let's go)  
On and on and on  
(Let's go)  
On and on  
(Let's go)

Ember now proceeded to pull Danny on to the stage. She wound and ground her way around his quaking frame. She got to better appreciate his ripped muscles through her gyrating. His bulge in those tight jeans got some extra attention from her.

Danny's hormones now took over and his mind shut down. He thrusted and matched her grinding. Rubbing his hands all over her perfect curves. Her lust began to skyrocket but, she being the consummate professional when it comes to her music powered on.

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Now if we're talking body  
Put it on me  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

The whole place jumped and roared as she finished. Staring at Danny and directly in those addictive green orbs she knew she had to have him and now.


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Company

Chapter 5: Bad Company

 **Hello everyone! Hope you all had a pleasant holiday season and a drunken new year. Sorry about the long wait this chapter proved difficult. Please enjoy and review.**

Jack and Maddie Fenton sat in their living room with three guests. Agents K, J, O of the governmental ghost hunting morons known as the Guys in White. It had been a full week since Danny had revealed to them his secret.

After much crying and yelling the Fenton's decided that it was his ghost half that had corrupted their son. They shifted the responsibility for the accident to Danny because, "He should have known better than to snoop around our important work!" Jack had screamed at the heavens as if they would vehemently agree. Maddie, loved her son but, knew that Danny was no longer her son but, something she must hunt down and capture; research and eventually destroy.

"All that hero play act must have been the human side of Danny trying to do good but, that vile ghost half of his has erased that from him." Jack nodded in fervently. "Now we need to tear him apart molecule by molecule!" They knew that Danny was highly skilled and that he not only had defeated the Dark Ghost King Pariah, saved the entire earth from the Disasteroid, but had dealt with countless spectral offenders that had assaulted Amity Park over the years. In short they were hilariously over-matched and would need serious help. Which brings us back to the present.

"You did the right thing contacting us Mrs. Fenton" Agent O said in an indifferent drawl. He continued, "The menace know as Danny Phantom has been hiding under your roof for three years. Normally this would constitute prison time for the both of you, however we realize that he skillfully hid his ghost side from you. Now your technology coupled with our own should be enough to bring him down." Agent J interjected, "The government has seen fit as a result of your regret and now full cooperation to induct you into the Guys in White."

Agent K stood and asked, "Stand and raise your right hands and repeat after me." After an insane amount of propaganda laced and dramatic nationalist drivel the Fentons we're in. "Welcome aboard, you will receive Agent status upon completion of the task at hand." Agent O plowed on, "Of course once we capture the scum you will be apart of the extensive and painful research of the subject." On the word painful all the agents smiled evilly.

Jack and Maddie simply looked determined. "Of course, Jazzypants, Sam, and Tucker can not know about this at all." Jack said in an uncharacteristically quiet tone. "Yes, they simply would not agree and only see Danny as his old self." Maddie showed the GIW the door. "Remember Mrs. Fenton we will return Wednesday to make your home our base of operations on the front-lines against Phantom." Unbeknownst to those gathered a certain Techno-geek had hacked into Vlad Master's old surveillance bots.

The geek and the goth had their suspicions aroused when three GIW agents entered Fenton Works. Tucker and Sam looked at each other fuming and seething with anger. "Sam, we have got to find Danny and warn him and let Jazz know about what the fuck we just saw and heard." "Tucker, Danny is obviously in the Ghost Zone we'd need the Specter Speeder. Jazz is just a phone call away so lets try her first." The techno-geek nodded and called Jazz on his iPhone. "This is Jasmine Fenton please leave a short message, Thanks!" her voice-mail said cheerfully. "Jazz it's Tuck, shit has gone nuclear here in Amity, your bro is in it deep, Call me asap!"

Jazz Fenton calmly walked back to her apartment from her last exam for the semester. The sky was gray and it was wind-snowing. Still Jazz felt warm and fuzzy knowing full well she had aced all of her classes and was looking forward to going home to see her parents and little brother. She pulled her phone out and saw she had a missed call and voice-mail.

She listened to Tucker's panicked voice and the warm fuzzy's were gone, replaced by cold and dread. She could barely fumble her fingers enough to call Tucker back. He gave her a quick summary, "Danny's secret is out to your parents, he is off in the ghost zone, and your parents have teamed up with the GIW to capture, torture and kill him." Jazz's throat was dry and it was if all of the happiness was gone from her life never to return.

Then it happened, she snapped and felt hatred, pure and powerful hatred boil her insides. "I'm on my way Tucker, and I have no fucking parents!" Jazz had screamed into the phone in an almost demonic way. She slammed her cell into her purse. Amity Park was a six hour drive from the college, the way she was feeling it would feel more like sixty.

The look on Tucker's face scared the pale goth. "She sounded completely crazy Sam, frankly it scared the ever-loving shit out of me." "Is she coming?" Sam tried to break the shocked look behind his glasses. "Oh yeah she is and God help the Fenton's and GIW when she does." Tucker had seen Jazz fight and knew full well that she was way better than Jack and would give Maddie a run for her money.

"Alright Tuck, we need to get into FentonWorks to steal the Spectre Speeder and use the portal" "Easy enough" the Techno-geek replied. "They don't know that we know you know?" Sam merely looked annoyed at his word play. The pair set out for that all to familiar brick building although this time instead of excitement they felt apprehension and uncertainty. All to quickly they arrived and knocked.

"Sa-sa-sa-sam, Tu-tu-Tucker, what are you doing here?" Jack Fenton stuttered. "Oh, we just wanted to know if you'd had any luck finding Danny." Sam said hiding her rage and contempt for the orange clad fat bastard before her. "Now that school is out for the holidays we want to help." Tucker managed using every ounce of willpower not to throttle Jack.

"Who is it Jack?" Came Maddie's voice from the kitchen. "Sam and Tucker are here." A small crash came from the room. "Dear, could you help me I dropped something. Jack lumbered in that direction. Sam and Tucker jumped at the opportunity. Running down to the lab they skidded to a halt in front of the large black and yellow doors. Tucker opened the portal bypassing the new pass codes, while Sam started the speeder. Jack and Maddie got to their precious lab just in time to see the Speeder fly into the ghost zone and the doors slam closed. Tucker had left them a nice surprise in a new Nineteen digit pass-code that changed every ten minutes.

 **I promise the next chapter will have some lemony goodness! Also I hope to get it out to you quickly. Bye now!**


	6. Chapter 6 Burin' For You

Chapter 6: _**Burnin For You**_

 **What up errybody? So I know the last chapter took a while to post so to make it up to you I hammered this one out today. So please enjoy and leave a review!**

The barroom roared as ghosts stomped, applauded, whistled, and shrieked. Ember grabbed Danny by his black shirt and teleported them both in a whirlwind of pink flames.

Danny's hands and feet landed on solid ground but, his head was somewhere between the bar and what had to be Ember's realm. With the copious amount of alcohol in him and the unfamiliar sensation of teleportation it was taking all of his willpower not to vomit on the carpet.

"Whats the matter dipstick? You thought riding the flames was all fun and games didn't you? Oh and if you spew on my floor you'll find yourself full ghost real fuckin quick!" After a moment or two Danny managed to sit up and lean against the couch. After a few deep breaths he felt like it was safe to open his mouth without his stomach's contents emptying out.

"Nice place Ember." She simply snorted and shoved a glass of water into is hand, noticing as she did that those tattooed blue flames danced wildly. "Never pictured a goody goody like you getting inked." "Never pictured a badass rockstar like yourself not having some ink." Danny replied with as much sarcastic playfulness as he dared. He was after all still hoping the night would go further than just teasing.

"Oh I've got ink dipstick but, very very few ghost's and no humans get to see mine." At this point she knew she had him. A little shedding of clothing and he would melt like chocolate in ninety-five degree heat.

"For starters, there is this one." She removed her skull boots and belt, then slid her tight leather pants off revealing a blue rose tattoo with acid green thorny glowing vines. Danny's response was to slop most of his remaining water down his front. Delighted at the result she had gotten, Ember continued.

Next her favorite black tank-top hit the wall with force. Danny's brain was whirling and his heart seemed to find overdrive. Seeing her Ember bloody McClain standing there in her lacy black C-cup bra and barely there black thong was enough to awaken an almost primal instinct in Danny. Suddenly his senses were razor sharp and his heart slowed to a steady rhythm. Ember never got to finish her tour of her tattoo's. Danny, grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the bedroom.

"Just what the hell-" she never got to finish. He pressed his lips hard and passionately onto hers working his tongue like mad. All thoughts melted from her mind.

Danny pushed her onto the purple comforter and phased out of his clothes revealing his large throbbing member. His eyes glowed an even brighter acid green as he descended between her knees. She saved him the trouble by phasing off what little of her clothing remained. His face rubbed the inside of her thigh as he locked on to his destination her already damp sex.

If Ember thought Danny could work magic with his tongue on her mouth it was nothing compared to the magic he was working now. His tongue and lips worked fervently on her nether region. Her back arched and she moaned softly. She gripped the blankets tightly and her head and eyes rolled around haphazardly. Her breath quickened and the sweat droplets began to form in the small of her grinding back. She was not expecting the orgasm to come as quickly and hard as it did. Her body spasm hit her and her muscles clenched.

She drew quick jagged breaths. Danny was thrilled at the results his efforts yielded. This was his first time doing this but, he was a natural born pro at it. Ember calmed down and sat up and pulled Danny on top of her. Kissing his lips not caring about her own juices on them. "Do it, do it now!" She said in a commanding whisper. He repositioned himself and pressed his cock against her damp labia. "Now all of it now!" This time Ember yelled it.

He obliged and thrust his cock into her. They both sighed and moaned at their union. Danny pressed further in until his tip found her cervix. He started a slow and rhythmic back and forth as she clenched her vaginal muscles upon his delicious shaft. He was certainly the biggest she'd ever had and it drove her crazy.

The young phantom quickened his pace and she gasped softly as each thrust produced a wave of hot passion. Faster and faster he went starting to pant and grunt as the sweat poured from both of them. For what could have been minutes or hours or days passed. Finally, he croaked, "I'm so close...(pant)... can't... (uhhh)... hold it..."

"Cum inside me Danny!" She screamed and dug her nails into his back. One last thrust and he came and came hard. As his hot semen sprayed her insides, another orgasm more powerful than all the others hit her. Danny grunted and sighed as the last of his orgasm pumped more of the sticky fluid into her.

Danny suddenly felt exhausted and would have happily slept in their own passion fluids. However, as her blue nippled breast rose and fell rapidly, she said hoarsely, "We need to clean up the mess and ourselves."

Danny nodded reluctantly and they both stepped into her hot shower. While they played and teased some both were spent and couldn't muster another round. After drying off and putting some clothes on, Ember stripped the bed and flung the wad of soiled sheets and blankets into the laundry room.

"Looks like we will have to roll with my old set tonight." Quickly they made the bed and fell happily on it. It was the happiest Danny had ever felt in his entire life. Ember hadn't been this absolutely content since her death. A smile spread across their faces as the young lovers pulled close together.

Danny could not believe what had just happened he Danny Fenton had lost his virginity to the most desirable ghost female ever. "No" he thought, "I'm Danny PHANTOM, Danny Fenton is gone." He decided that he would live as a ghost permanently. His human half he somehow knew would simply die off eventually.

Danny no longer cared what happened to the human world, as far as he cared they could destroy themselves or some powerful ghost could do it. Still, Tucker, Jazz and Sam lived there. Maybe they could come and live with him if the human world was in danger.

As Ember's breathing slowed to a steady pace, he watched her sleep for a moment. "Yes I can defiantly spend an eternity here with her." He even looked forward to his training in the Ghost Zone. He would side with the Ghost's over Humans if it came down to it. Danny thought to himself as he slowly drifted off to the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years. Little did the young halfa know just how much hell laid on the road before him.

 **Welp there it is my first ever attempt at writing a lemon. Please Please tell me what you thought of it so I can tweak other love scenes in the future. Peace JRF.**


	7. Chapter 7 Bang your Head

Chapter 7: **Bang your Head**

 **A/N: What is up errybody? As always I do not own Danny Phantom or any songs mentioned, I only own my OC's. Sorry about the wait I really wanted to improve my writing and give you my best. Oh and in case some haven't noticed the chapter titles are song titles that I thought matched the content of each chapter. Check those songs out. It is about to get real the lines in the sand are being drawn and the battle clouds loom. So please enjoy and leave me a review. Thank you again. JRF**

Jazz Fenton had plowed through snow, wind, and a pounding headache to arrive at the outskirts of her hometown Amity Park. The searing rage that she felt toward her parents was almost too much for the young college student. Tucker had sent the video taken from a Vlad-Bot to her laptop.

She watched, while she drank some much needed coffee as she sat in her car outside a little diner. Seeing actual video evidence of her parents betrayal and blind ambition made her spin into a cursing rampage. The portly man in the next car hastily drove away fearing for his safety. She only just managed to push her feelings aside enough to complete the drive.

Now however, they were front and center. Teeth clenched and face contorted with red-hot fury she dialed Tucker. "Oh hey Jazz, sorry we had the opportunity to steal the Spectre-Speeder and we took it." Jazz said in a voice unrecognizable to the techno-geek, "Fine Tucker, I'm going to break into the Mayoral Mansion and use Vlad's." "If I see my parent's...I mean those goddamn Fenton's I swear I'll FUCKING KILL THEM!" Tucker hesitated, "Uh..cool Jazz, I know roughly where Vlad's portal comes out in the GZ. Give me a ring and we will pick you up."

The anger in Jazz negated all fear of committing a felony. It took her all of five minutes to break in, find the entrance to Vlad's old lab, and find his portal. After a quick call she opened the steel doors and dove in to the swirling green vortex.

The white and green Fenton Spectre-Speeder was a short distance away. Without a word Jazz entered the vehicle briefly, procured a couple cans of spray paint and changed the large Fenton F to Danny's DP logo. "I'll be damned if we will sail around with that fucking Fenton logo outside." Jazz fumed and Tucker and Sam gave each other a sideways glance.

"Oh and for the record I'll break anyone's arm who dares call me Jasmine Fenton. From now on I'll go by Jazz Phantom." "Cool Jazz, let's just find Danny as quick as possible." Sam mumbled softly.

The trio rode in silence each absorbed in their own train of thought. Sam, with her heart aching and stomach churning with uncertainty. " _I hope Danny is alright. I know he has made friends with some of the ghost's here and truce's with others but, still plenty of them want him dead well really dead._ " The goth sighed as a tear threatened to fall from one of her beautiful amethyst eyes.

Tucker on the other hand thought more on positive terms. " _Maybe Danny has found a place here. How cool would that be? Sure it would suck if he lived here permanently but, we can still visit. Who know maybe I can find myself a ghostly girlfriend. Plenty of them are really attractive. Come on there's Ember, Spectra, Desiree..._ " A smile crept on to the hormonal black teenagers face as he continued down the list of spectral ladies. If either of the other two in the speeder had seen that smile they probably would have strangled him.

Jazz however could only think of conflict. " _My parents and the GIW versus Danny. God, how awful no matter who wins we all lose. If they win we lose Danny. If Danny wins he will have killed own parents. While I will likely never shed a tear over their deaths, I can't imagine what it will do to Danny. The guilt will destroy him, I know deep down he still loves them. Oh, how I dread informing him of their betrayal. Damn them for forcing me into this position._ "

Eventually, a familiar motorcycle with a 13 emblazoned on the gas tank rode up along side the speeder. Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty flagged Tucker down and he pulled to a stop. "You three lookin for Phantom?" Johnny asked with an oozing smugness. "Yes, and tell me now before I shove you, your girl and that goddamn shadow violently into a thermos!" Jazz had a tone that suggested that she would make good on that threat.

Taken aback Kitty said shakily, "Calm down Jazz, Danny's over at my besties place." "And just who the FUCK is your bestie?" If anything Jazz was getting to a level of anger that everyone including the ghost's could practically taste. Tucker's eyes widened and he shouted, "Ember!" "What?" Jazz spat in the geeks face. "Girl, chill the fuck out, Danny is over at Ember's place everything is cool and I'm sure he is fine." Kitty gave Jazz a weak but sincere smile. "More than fine if you ask me."

"You guys know where my girlfriend's place is?" Kitty was genuinely trying to be helpful. She liked Danny and these were his two best friend's and sister after all. She still felt a twinge of guilt about having Johnny try and possess Jazz for her. "Come on! We will show you the way." The motorcycle roared to life and Tucker pushed the speeder to its limits trying to keep up.

Danny opened his eyes looking up at a black textured ceiling. For a moment he was confused until he felt something warm next to him. Ember had her head resting against his strong but scarred chest, one arm draped across his stomach, and one of her gorgeous legs resting between his. He did not want to wake her so he let his senses take in her every curve.

He knew ghost's were normally cold like him but, her flame core made her body temperature much like a humans. He laid there listening to her slow steady breathing and wondered why she even needed to breathe. Making a mental note to ask. The snow white haired halfa realized he had to do something he wasn't entirely sure ghost did.

With a full bladder he gently went intangible and crept away from the bed. Thankfully, Ember never stirred. Walking softly into the bathroom he was elated to find a toilet. Taking care of business he debated on whether to wake Ember or just explore her place further. Deciding on the latter, he entered her living room.

Danny judged that her home was just a large apartment not all that different from his own except it was roughly double in size. Perusing the cabinets to address his growling stomach, once again he was surprised to find them fully stocked along with a bulging fridge. "Jesus, she likes her junk food" Danny smiled to himself. "Still that body of hers remains amazing" Danny whispered.

"I'm glad you like it." Ember had slipped in unnoticed (easy enough for a ghost). Danny proceeded to jump and drop the open bag of Cheetos's to floor and they cascaded everywhere. Despite Danny being still in ghost form he visibly blushed. "Oh come on, after last night you are going to blush?" The ghostly diva was still completely naked. However, Danny was at least wearing pants. "I..I..I" he began but, a knock at the door grabbed both of their attentions.

"Yo, girl you home?" Kitty shouted from outside the violet door. "Yeah, I'm here just need a sec to put some clothes on." Kitty said more to herself than anyone, "I swear that girl is always nude." Kitty regretted that little tidbit immediately. Johnny smiled as he had seen that show before. Jazz snorted and Sam cleared her throat loudly. Tucker had a striptease of the ghostly rocker playing out in his head and had to stop himself before a copious erection embarrassed him.

Finally, Ember opened the door to find a group instead of just Kitty. "Hey, Em can we come in?" The biker chick laughed nervously. "Fine, but you three (gesturing toward Jazz, Sam and Tucker) do not touch shit!" As the five-some entered, Danny's throat went dry and he panicked. Shirtless, he was frozen absurdly holding the coffee pot over his mug. He had not wanted his friends much less his sister to find out about Ember and himself for a long long time. Now here they were the morning after.

Sam was furious, she new what a shirtless Danny plus a nude Ember inside her place meant. Tucker was impressed but, remained silent waiting for an explosion from one of the two human females. Jazz was just relieved that he was safe and as far as hooking up with Ember, she didn't care. As a matter of fact she was happy that her little bro had found someone.

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence passed finally, Kitty broke the silence. "Danny, I'd like a cup of coffee if you don't mind." "Uh..uh sure" Topping off the mug he took it to her. Kitty had settled on the armrest of a large purple easy chair with Johnny in the seat. The human trio had sat uncomfortably down on a small black couch. Ember remained standing in the middle of this odd group.

"Anyone else care for a cup?" Danny asked innocently. Jazz and Tucker raised their hands. Sam despised coffee which, of course Danny knew. Ember preferred hot green tea, which she coincidentally made. Sam surprisingly asked, "I'll have one of those please...uh..Ember." For a moment Ember's anger boiled up but, seeing the look in Danny's eyes and knowing the goth was his best friend, she wordlessly handed the pleasant brown liquid to the raven haired chick. "Thank you." Ember gave a noncommittal grunt in response.

After Danny pulled up a chair and Ember sat on the floor leaning against the wall Jazz spoke up. "Danny, you have no idea how jubilant I am to find you safe." "Yeah, dude shits kinda gone sideways since you left." The techno-geek drew curious looks from the three ghosts and a scowl from the halfa. "Does this have anything to do with my parents?" Danny said acid dripping from the words 'my parents.'

Jazz shifted uncomfortably and a distasteful look planted itself upon her pleasant features. The goth's amethyst eyes sparked with rage but her voice was deadly calm, "Your parents and those dickheads from the Guys in White." Danny laughed the GIW were just a bunch of clueless morons after all. Jazz spoke her voice harsh and a little raspy, "Yes Danny, our...uh..the Fentons have officially been inducted into the GIW and are on team find Danny Phantom, study him, and tear him apart molecule by molecule." "Uh..did you just call mom and dad the Fentons, Jazz?"

The red haired girl just ignored him."Tucker just show Danny the damned surveillance video." Tucker pulled up the footage on his iPad as Sam instructed. Curious Danny, Ember, Kitty and Johnny watched. Curiosity turned to shock and then to rage as the ghostly foursome watched.

Danny's eyes flashed a brighter radioactive green and to a crimsony blood red. Kitty sat in shocked silence while her greasy partner just muttered, "Dude." Ember was absolutely demented. The passionate rage that coursed through her was almost to much.

"Uh...Danny dude since when are your eyes red bro?" The black teen was for the first time in his life scared of his friend. Danny regained his composure and his eyes returned to their normal radioactive green. He still felt a knot in his stomach and anger boiled in his chest like a corrosive acid.

Ember was absolutely livid. Her voice shook, "Those...those idiots are going to try and destroy the best thing that has ever happened to me before I even get the chance to enjoy it!" Kitty spoke in a calm soft tone that reflected her sadness, "Danny, I'm so sorry about your parents. I know deep down you must still love them." Jazz fuming still, "There is not much if anything left to love about them Kitty. They have always hunted Danny despite his best efforts to save everyone including them!"

"Bro I hope you know that me an my girl have got your back, plus God only knows how many other ghost will have it as well, after all you've saved our world more than once and besides you are pretty cool...for a halfa." Johnny smirked at the last comment but, he meant every word.

"Man I'm with you till the end bro. I know there will be hundreds if not thousands of humans who'll back you up! Just need to tell Paulina and your fan club will come running!" The black teen smiled at his lifelong friend. Danny felt a slight twinge of guilt about what he had down to Paulina and even Dash knowing that they loved Danny Phantom.

"Danny, I consider you a brother and love you like one I'm with you and always will be." The young goth smiled and Danny realized he'd forgotten just how beautiful she was.

"Baby-pop you know I'm down for kicking some ass with you!" Ember gave him a small kiss on the cheek and pulled close to his side. "Lil bro you don't even have to ask about me, oh and from now on please call me Jazz Phantom."

Smiling widely at that last comment and frankly overwhelmed at all the support he had in this room, the rest of the ghost zone thinking of the Far-Frozen, Queen Dora, and even Clockwork and even Dan who would follow the Ghost of Time's orders.

"I'm with you as well young Daniel." all heads turned to find Vlad Plasmius standing there.


	8. Chapter 8 You've got Another Thing Comin

**What is up errybody? Long time no read right? Well I am officially back and ya'll have no idea what kind of ride you are in for! I would like to apologize for my absence and delay in getting back to writing this story. So because I love ya'll so much and to make it up to ya'll I'm posting my newest story in addition to the latest chapter of this one. Whew! So read this one and the other and as always enjoy and review. All the best JRF!**

Chapter 8: _**You've got Another Thing Comin'**_

Instantly, the room was a mass of motion. The three humans seemingly pulled weapons out from everywhere and pointed them at the un-welcomed guest. Johnny 13 summoned his shadow and Kitty prepared her banishment kiss. Danny's eyes glowed a fierce green and he charged-up his ecto-rays. Ember grabbed her guitar and prepared to unleash all hell upon Vlad.

Calmly and a bit snobbishly Vlad spoke, "Oh, calm yourself Daniel, I'm merely a duplicate sent here to summon you and the rest of this hodge podge group."

"Like hell, why should we believe you?" Jazz practically spat in Vlad's face.

"While, you may not believe me, I trust you will believe my esteemed companion."

Slashing his way into the now cramped room, came the hulking mass of Wulf. Speaking in Esperanto, which Danny, Sam and Tucker were fluent in, Wulf said simply, "Li parolas la veron. Venu kun ni amikoj."

"Oh for the love of God, will somebody tell me what the fuck the overgrown furball just said and in what fucking language he said it!" Smirking Danny, addressed his flame haired girlfriend, "Well princess, Wulf speaks only in Esperanto and he said basically that Vlad is telling the truth and we need to go with them."

Danny spoke with a know it all tone and with an inflection that said I can't believe you are not as smart as I am. Ember glared at her smug boyfriend and decided to pay him back in kind later. "Shall we go? After all it's not wise to keep the ghost of time waiting." Vlad was growing impatient at the show of teenage foolishness.

"Wulf al portalo bonvolu." This time Sam spoke in perfect Esperanto. The large canine ghost opened a large enough portal for everyone to pass through.

The group found themselves inside Clockwork's tower.

"Ah, Daniel right on time." The youthful clockwork grinned at his joke.

"Hello, Clockwork." Danny greeted politely.

He still felt guilty about their last meeting. Clockwork called the meeting to order.

"Now that all of the party's involved are present let's get to it."

Team Phantom plus four took a moment to take in their surroundings. The duplicate Vlad had returned to the original seated in the back of the room. It was some sort of great hall that had to be in Clockwork's tower, somewhere. Gathered in it were many of Danny's friends and allies and well quite a few enemies. Dora and Poindexter waved. Desiree simply nodded curtly. Spectra smirked in a self-satisfying grin. Here and there various ghosts greeted Danny and the rest of Team Phantom. Others gave the group a look of disdain and loathing. Nocturne, Undergrowth, Vortex, and Dan were seated together and topped the list of Danny's most powerful foes. Still Danny had to admit that Clockwork was the man or in this case the ghost, because all ghosts weak or powerful gave him their undivided attention when he spoke.

"Now then, there is a grave and horrific threat that is on the rise. This threat if allowed to reach its goal will unravel the very fabric of our existence. As most of you know in our universe the Ghost Zone and Human world are on the same reality plane. What affects one affects the other. Destroy one you destroy the other and thus rip a hole in the time stream."

Pausing briefly the ghost and humans gathered mumbled about what could be so powerful. "This threat is the human organization know as the Guys in White."

Laughter burst out everywhere and Team Phantom was certainly one of the loudest.

"Those imbecilic humans a threat to us? That is beyond absurd you old fool." Nocturne hissed.

Undergrowth and Vortex agreed vehemently. However, Dan knew better and remained stone-faced.

"SILENCE!" The Fright Knight bellowed. "You dare question Clockwork, I'll show you true nightmare's Nocturne!"

With the SoulShredder at the ready, the Fright Knight looked quite demented. Nocturne took on an expression of rebellious contempt but, shut up all the same. The din died away immediately.

"Thank you." Clockwork gave the knight a curt bow.

"As I was saying the GIW are a threat because their ranks have recently been swelled by Jack and Madeline Fenton."

Eyes everywhere turned to Danny to find angry blazing green eyes staring back at Clockwork.

"It has come to my attention that the Fenton's have discovered a way to kill and completely erase from existence any ghost." It was now deadly quiet in the large room.

"It involves superheated and electrically charged synthetic Ectoranium. Loaded into bullets and bombs any conventional human weapon becomes painfully deadly to us. While only a direct hit to the core kills any damage taken from these new weapons is extremely painful to ghost and humans. All limbs severed remain so and will not regenerate. Their ultimate goal is to launch an all out assault on the Ghost Zone and destroy it."

Clockwork soldiered on to the hall of stunned and shocked faces.

"They are building an army and we must do the same."

"Why not attack now while they are weak!" Shouted Skulker.

Shouts of approval rang out everywhere.

"So are we, Skulker." The ghost of time deadpanned.

"We are not ready to take them on. Plus any attack on them would result in the rest of the human world supporting their efforts and swelling the ranks. To win this war we need to let them attack us first. Acting in self-defense will sway a large portion of the humans to our cause. We want peace ultimately between our worlds. This war will lead to peace and continued existence or complete destruction. I've seen both eventualities and as of now the future is in constant shift."

"How do we prepare a defense?" Dorathea shouted.

"That will be up to the Ghost King." Gasps of shock echoed Clockwork's answer.

"Pariah Dark can't lead us through that!" Vlad yelled indignantly.

"You are right Plasmius, but he is not the Ghost King anymore. Therefore to conclude this meeting we will crown the new Ghost King." Clockwork's voice remained deadly calm.

"And who might that be? Walker demanded.

"Daniel Phantom of course." Smirked the ghost of time. Pandemonium ensued.

So much noise was created that it was impossible to discern what was said. Bits and pieces from undistinguishable voices came through the cacophonous fog.

"I'll never bow to that punk!"

"How is a child supposed to lead us!"

"He is not even full ghost, nothing but a vile half-breed!"

"Phantom, lead me absolutely outrageous!"

"He will make an excellent leader, we must follow!"

"We're with you Danny!"

"Long live King Danny Phantom!"

Finally, Clockwork had had enough. Slamming his Time Staff onto the unfeeling concrete. A massive hot white flash blinded everyone and allowed the wizened old ghost to regain order.

"Like it or not, Daniel is the rightful King!"

His eyes flashed dangerously and most cowered under that gaze. Dan despite his best effort couldn't repress a shiver. Danny was still fueled by anger at his parents and boiling uncertainty concerning his imminent coronation.

Unable to stop himself he spoke, "And if I don't want to be king, what then?"

"Ah, Daniel glad to see you were paying attention. Quite simply you don't have a choice. The laws of the Ghost Zone are ancient and absolute. When you defeated Pariah you in effect signed the binding contract and accepted the terms and conditions, (ahem) without reading them."

If Clockwork was smug before it was nothing compared to now. The audience could practically taste his self-righteousness.

"If you refuse Daniel, you will be imprisoned and the Ghost Zone will tear itself apart with civil war. Leaving the doorway wide open for the GIW induced apocalypse."

Danny, thought for a moment. "I need a few minutes, Clockwork."

"You have ten minutes young Phantom." Danny pointed to Ember, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Vlad, "You five follow me."

They all obliged the look on Danny's face told them that he needed them desperately. Filing into one of the ghost of times numerous empty rooms. Danny leaned against the wall. He could already feel a massive headache pressing outwards against his temples. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was drinking and dancing with Ember, followed up by a passionate session of lovemaking. When in reality it had been less than twenty four hours.

Danny swallowed, "Alright, I need to know if I do this are you all with me, well more specifically are you with me Vlad?"

"Perhaps a little explanation of my presence is in order first. Well Daniel, I'm dead. As soon as my life support ran out after the disasteroid incident, my human half died. I'm now full ghost."

Taking a moment to clear his throat and simper at the ridiculous faces around him Vlad continued. "As such, my obsession with your mother is at an end. She would never accept me like this anyway. As for your father he was nothing but, a friend to me and I was too blind and resentful to realize it. Now they have both lost their minds to unadulterated hatred. Finally, you Daniel. My death has made me realize that my actions against you were for my own petty reasons. For that I am sorry Daniel. Now to address your earlier query, I am with you completely and will follow your commands King Phantom." Vlad closed his explanation by kneeling.

Danny while skeptical of the usually vindictive Vlad Plasmius, felt that he was telling the truth. "Alright, Vlad you must earn my trust and prove yourself to me." Vlad nodded, "Yes, my King."

"What about all of you? Do you think I should do this? Will you support me?"

Ember was the first to answer. "I'm with you all the way babypop. Besides who else among the Ghost Zone has what it takes to save all of our sorry asses?" She embraced Danny and gave him a brief but, passionate kiss.

"Bro you are my brother and I'll be here with you forever man. Ember's right you are going to be one kick-ass King. Also being so close to the King I bet the ghostly ladies will come running. OW!" Sam pulled her fist back from Tuckers arm.

"Danny, know that I love you and always will. You are my best friend if you think I'm jumping ship now, you've got another thing coming. There is no one I would trust more to lead us through this crisis more than you. King Danny Phantom has one helluva ring don't you think?"

All eyes focused on the red-headed female. The same shade of red as her mother. With her fathers eyes. "Lil bro know that I love you and will always support you. And yes you'd be the absolute best Ghost King but, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen when you finally confront the Fenton's. If if if yo-yo-you kill t-t-t-them or or v-i-i-ice v-v-versa..."

Jazz broke down into tears unable to continue. Danny embraced his older sibling and spoke gently.

"Jazz I promise you that we will make it through this storm. That I won't allow what will happen change me. I will always be your lil bro and I love you." Jazz gave a weak and watery smile.

"Times up!" rang the voice of Clockwork.

Making their way back into the uproarious room, Danny walked up to the center and clockwork the others took their seats.

"SILENCE!" The Fright Knight yelled.

"Have you reached a decision Daniel?" Clockwork of course already knew the answer but, Danny needed to say it out loud.

"Yes, I will be the Ghost King." A mixture of cheers and cries of anger burst out. Again the Fright Knight yelled for silence.

"Very well Daniel. Your coronation will be brief."

Five mysterious figures all of a sudden appeared. Everyone was to stunned to make a sound.

"Ah, yes Daniel allow my to introduce my brothers and sisters. The Ancient Ghost Council. They have been silent for centuries and only arise to witness the crowning of a new King or at times of great disaster. Now then." Clockwork opened his hand to reveal the Ring of Rage.

"Hold out your right hand, Daniel. With this ring you take on the responsibility of it's power and the burden of keeping it in check." Clockwork slid the ring onto the third finger of Danny's trembling right hand.

"Gah!" Danny gasped as the brunt of power hit him. The Crown of Fire materialized in Clockwork's hands.

"With this crown you take of the burden of being the supreme leader of all ghost. As well as the commander of the Ghost King's Skeleton Army. Do you accept for there is no turning back. You will remain King until death or someone defeats you in battle?"

"I accept." With that the Crown of Fire was placed on Danny's head.

He screamed and there was a blinding red light. As it cleared, jaws dropped and gasps of utter shock escaped. Danny had changed form. He now had on the most impressive set of polished mirror black chrome armor. Sleek and modern yet form fitting. Emblazoned with his DP logo in brilliant white. A sword similar to the Soul-Shredder in its sheath on his hip. An ice-blue cape billowing even though there was no air to move it. Eyes blazing like the fires of Hell itself only in acid green. Even his most hardened enemies had to sit in awe of him. Danny looked like a true leader now. All would follow.

The Fright Knight bowed, "What is thy command my liege?"

Clockwork yelled, "ALL HAIL KING PHANTOM!" Ghosts massive, miniscule, powerful and weak bowed.


	9. Chapter 9 Evil Woman

**Hehehehe...Alllrrriggghht! I'm back yall! Got the latest Chapter here. Sorry about the delay. No excuse seems to do it justice but I hope you enjoy it all them same. R and R people!**

 **Chapter: 9**

Jack Fenton, the large Fenton family patriarch with a fudge fetish, quietly hummed to himself. Few people knew that before he met his wife Madeline, his true passion was not ghost's but, plants. He was an absolutely brilliant up and coming botanist. However, when he met Madeline his freshman year at the University of Wisconsin all that changed. She loved science just as much as he did but, preferred to focus more on the unknown i.e. the paranormal. He slowly forgot about his true passion and made her's his by the time they graduated. Now he found himself thrust back into the wonderful world of plants. Well, more specifically where plants and the paranormal crossed. His assignment from his wife and the GIW was to care for ten large greenhouses. Currently in GH #7 he was working diligently. Checking the water pH, fertilizer levels, humidity and temperature. Today was the day his latest batch of seeds would be placed into their trays and floated in the large bays. Jack was very excited because the first six greenhouse's were progressing nicely. GH #1 was in fact a week away from harvest time. His concentration was interrupted by a visitor.

"Hello, Jack dear how are our little plants doing today?" The orange clad man boomed, "Excellent, Madd's got this house ready for seeds and the first house almost ready to harvest!"

Had Maddie Fenton had any warm feelings left she would have giggled at he site of her husband's enthusiasm for plants. As it was she did not. Her heart was as cold as the Far-Frozen wasteland. Twisted and corrupted by the belief that her son was stolen from her by a ghost and that her daughter had followed him to the brink of the abyss.

"That's wonderful honey, please let me know when they are ready." Jack smiled, "Bye, sweetcheeks!" Her eyes betrayed the friendly smile she gave him as she left. The large man's own heart broke a little more as he watched his wife of twenty-one years leave.

Jack had yet to breakdown and cry over the loss of his son and now his daughter and how cold and unfeeling his wife was as a result. However, after Maddie left he slumped into a chair and finally the dam broke. He sobbed as the tears flowed freely. Filled with regret.

He thought, " _If only I had just kept studying plants no of this would be happening. No Ghost Portal for Danny-boy to wander into. No ghostly manifestation known as Danny Phantom to take his place. No Jazzy-pants to follow him believing that he was still her brother. And...And...no cold and unloving Madd's. But, could Jazz be right could Danny still be Danny? No..No that's impossible no human can have blood and ectoplasm in their veins. God it's all my fault and I'm so sorry. I just hope that once we destroy the Ghost Zone and Danny Phantom, that maybe Jazz will return and light will fill Madd's heart again. Maybe just maybe my son can rest in peace then."_

Jack regained control and wiped the tears away from his swollen eyes. Deciding the best thing he could do was work, he went to check the other greenhouse's.

Maddie, returned to her work station. Examining the weapon before her a .50 caliber belt fed machine gun. All test had confirmed that automatic weapons generated too much heat for their ectoranium rounds to survive intact. Instead, they splintered into useless fragments that had no anti-ecto property's whatsoever. No coating or compound seemed to stabilize the soft ectoranium enough to survive firing after the first bullet. Frustrated she began to pace. After, an eternity of this and the constant stares from various other GIW agents and scientist her dimwitted husband burst in.

"Madd's, Madd's look our first flower!" Jack carefully laid the container with the flower on her workstation. Slowly, a sinister malicious smile graced her worn face. "My dear it is truly beautiful."

All personnel crept closer to see it. She ran her fingers over the blood-red petals and the black stem with razor sharp thorns. "A work of natural anti-ecto art Jack, well done." For the first time in a long-time she kissed his cheek. Blushing the big man just beamed at her praise.

"Now everyone back to work." She calmly said, although it was more of a threat.

Jack waved and returned to his greenhouse's. Slowly, she pulled a few petals off and liquified them. Placing a drop onto a slide she looks at it under a microscope. While structurally the same as other flowers the special secondary ribosomes made them unique. She then placed a minute amount of her ectoranium mixture onto the slide. The effect was instantaneous. The flower cells absorbed the metal and glowed slightly. Going on a hunch she liquified the remainder of the petals. Infusing this mixture into the fresh batch of ectoranium bullets hardening in their casings. Patiently she waited like a predator ready to ambush its prey. Finally, the bullets were hard and ready to be fired. She practically ran to the test range.

The guard nodded curtly and allowed her entry. Loading the bullets into a clip and putting the clip into a nothing special 9mm Ruger pistol. She pointed the gun at their test subject. A level 3 spectral entity codenamed: Klemper.

"Will you be my friend?" The infuriating ghost asked for the umpteenth time. "No I will not." Her answer was cold and a twisted grin plastered her blue-jumpsuit clad face. "But, I am going to kill you." It was a calm statement. She might have been telling Klemper the weather.

"Computer record this test firing." "Yes, Madeline Fenton" the droll computer voice answered. She was unfailingly accurate in shot placement. She fired the first shot into the ghost's stomach. He screamed in agony as the ectoplasm poured from the wound. The ghost continued to writhe in agony against his restraints. Klemper then began to beg, "Please make it stop it burns! Help me please, Help ME!"

It was a symphony of orgasmic proportions to her. Various agents and even Jack heard Klemper yelling and came to investigate. What they found chilled them to the bone. What could only be described as a serial killer toying with her prey. She had fired numerous shots into his extremities and ectoplasm was gushing out making a sickening pool at the ghost's feet. "Gentleman, we finally have our magic bullet. Thanks to my husbands cultivation of a massive crop of Blood-Blossoms we will eradicate the ghost menace."

Then relishing what she was about to do, Maddie fired a shot into Klemper's head. Ectoplasm splattered the walls behind him and in an instant Klemper knew no more. His body slumped and dissolved into a pool of ectoplasmic slush. Jack and an agent or two vomited.

Applause rang out from one person. A tall woman with Scandinavian features walked up to Maddie. "Excellent show I must say. I'm the Boss by the way. I know the Boss of the 'Guys' in White a woman ironic eh?" She had a slight British accent and a commanding tone. "Come now we have much to discuss." She placed an arm around Maddie's shoulders and lead her away. "The rest of you BACK TO WORK!"

The pair of powerful, sadistic, and malevolent women walked into the taller ones office. "Care for a cup of tea or coffee?" The Boss ask politely. "Coffee, black please." Pouring the aromatic brew the Boss stated, "We have a problem Madeline." "We do?" "Oh, yes namely your husband." Maddie scoffed, "Jack maybe an idiot but, what possible problem could he be?" "He still believes on some level that Phantom is still in part your son." Drinking the strong mixture, Maddie spoke. "Bullshit! That ectoplasmic scourge of vileness is not Danny. Danny is dead." Smirking the Boss continued, "You know that and I know that but, your husband refuses to accept it. Ultimately this will cause the operation grief. He is too soft-hearted and weak stomached to do what needs to be done." Maddie visibly stiffened, "What do you propose we do?" "Simple, he cannot be trusted therefore he is a liability. He must be disposed of." "What about his work with the Blood-Blossom Greenhouse's?" Maddie voiced her concern about the plants and could give a damn about her husband. The Boss raised an eye-brow, "No feelings lost on him from you I see. Not to worry I have an excellent replacement ready. Young, ambitious, and most importantly motivated!" "So, just take him outback and two in the chest one in the head, hmmm?" Maddie actually laughed a humorless cackle about the manner in which her husband would die. "My my you are a cold-hearted bitch Madeline." "Takes one to know one." They both laughed at this. "May I offer a suggestion?" Maddie nodded. "You need to be the one to do the deed, you are the only one left whom he fully trusts." "Hmm, I suppose you are right, perhaps a little weekend getaway, would fool him." "I believe so, just do it and quickly, every moment wasted our enemy becomes stronger." "Understood." Both females stood and shook hands, smirking evilly. "Oh, Jaaaaaccckk!" Maddie called.

Later once settled in the Fenton RV. Jack grinning stupidly happy to be away from the facility and with Maddie. "Jack, I think something is loose on this thing mind stepping out and having a look?" Maddie asked sweetly. "Sure thing Madds!" Pulling to the side of the road, Jack hoped out. Looking at one of the RV's tracks he heard the unmistakeable sound of a gun cocking. Turning slowly, he stuttered, "M-m-mads w-w-whaat?" Without an ounce of remorse she said, "Sorry, Jack you still believe that that thing is our son in someway and you are too soft. Goodbye." With that she fired three shots into his chest. Quickly driving away she left him to bleed to death by the desolate highway.

Jack had tears streaming down his face realizing all too late that he was wrong. Danny and Jazz where right and it was the GIW and now his wife that were truly evil. In a voice barely above a whisper, "Danny-boy, Jazzy-pants I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"TIME OUT."


	10. Chapter 10 For What It's Worth

**Chapter 10: For What its Worth**

I'm so so so sorry about the wait for this chapter. Life at times simply got in the way, but here it is. I promise I'll finish this story and I mean it. If I don't then I'm probably dead. Anyhoo as always read, enjoy and leave a review(which I will start responding to)! JRF

 **Phantom HQ: Somewhere in the Human World**

Danny was absolutely livid. His presence was the most intense and prominent in the room however, it was not the most volatile. Ember was a tornado of towering emotions. Luckily for those in the room, the metal ceiling took her flaming ponytail's punishment. Deep scorch marks and a black film that would likely never go away, marred the once pristine white upper surface. Jazz was trying to hold down the stew of bile in her stomach, stirred by rage and hatred. Tucker was the most calm, still angry, but waiting for an explanation. Sam was in pain, having punched the wall and finding the metal most unyielding. Snowscreen was humming softly and placing the goth girl's broken hand in a cast. Meanwhile, her husband Frostbite tended to the source of the torrent of emotions. On the examination table lay an unconscious Jack Fenton. Lastly, Clockwork, smirking at all those gathered in the rather tiny room.

"EXPLAIN!" Danny, yelled at the ghost of time currently in his infant form. "Of course, King Phantom. There is no need to yell." The purple clad ghost replied. "I'LL DO MORE THAN FUCKING YELL IF YOU DON'T GET ON WITH IT YOU KNOW IT ALL BASTARD!" Clockwork, merely smiled pleasantly back at the blue-haired ghost, who had once again burned the ceiling. "Language Miss McLain." He scolded. "Now then the short version I think. Jack Fenton is here to be healed and to become an active member of the group." A collective shout rang out, mostly in vulgar language. "Silence!" Clockwork hissed. "Now then, perhaps if you see the last moments before his near demise. Observe and be quiet. Frostbite, Snowscreen if you both would give us some privacy, please." The yeti ghosts both nodded and bowed out of the room. The only sound came from the machines keeping the eldest Fenton alive.

A portable version of one of Clockworks screens appeared. All gathered say for the man or ghost himself looked on in shock. They watched as Maddie tricked Jack and attempted to murder him by the roadside. Hearing in Jack's gasping last breaths that he was sorry and asked forgiveness from his children. Guilt wormed its way into the hearts of Team Phantom. Suddenly the pristine white tile floor was the most captivating thing in the world to them. Clockwork waited patiently for someone to speak. Even though he knew who would speak and what they would say, he did nothing to stop it.

"Wow, Danny your mom seems a total heartless bitch." Ember, tried unsuccessfully to ease the tension. Danny's mind whirled this new information around in his head. Thinking hard he wondered if his father did in fact deserve forgiveness and a second chance. The signs certainly pointed to it and Clockwork would not have directly intervened this much if he didn't have a damn good reason too.

Brows furrowed he looked into the blazing green eyes of his new lover. She was passionate and wild seemingly un-tameable. Still this opinionated and blue-haired siren had stolen his heart. Whether or not she knew it he didn't know. Even in her state which, was at best unkempt and at worse downright disheveled she was strikingly beautiful. In spite of only being with her for a brief time Danny, couldn't help one of his famous lop-sided grins to form. He thought about sometime in the future where she would be known as Ember Phantom and a life and afterlife with her filled with love and peace. Reality interrupted his daydream in the form of Jack coughing in his sleep.

Walking over to her Danny placed a chaste kiss upon her violet lips. He looked deeply into those wonderful green orbs of hers, "I love you. With everything I am or ever will be, my beautiful blue flame." Ember found herself at a loss for words for one of the very few times in her afterlife. The way that he said it looking at her, left the singer's mind blank. She chose to put her feelings in a nonverbal form. Pouring every ounce of heat that her soul had into a kiss as she threw herself around him. "Ahem get a room. OW dammit Sam its a freakin joke!" Tucker rubbed his shin dealing with the tingle left by the raven-haired teen's steel-toed combat boot. "We were having a moment Foley, better her combat boot than my fist geek!" Ember hissed.

"Alright." Danny grabbed everyone's full attention. Giving a sideways glance at Clockwork he continued. "My father maybe an idiot at times and has made some massive mistakes, but he is the best hope we have for finding out just what the GIW and my mother have planned. So I'm willing to give him a second chance...but, not forgiveness at least not yet. That has to be earned not simply asked for." Grumbling but, nods of agreement followed.

"Uhh... please no... I'm sorry" Jack mumbled it was almost pitiful the way the massive man spoke. With all eyes on him Jack Fenton opened his own. With the painkillers and precautionary restraints he found himself immobile. Scanning the room he found his scowling son first who had his arm around a blue-haired ghost.

"Son, I'm sorry. For everything..." Jack couldn't stop the coughing fit at that moment. "Frostbite!" Danny yelled for the yeti-ghost. Frostbite entered the room and hearing the coughing, went to administer a remedy. "Drink this it will help." Frostbite spoke kindly to the weak man. Tears streaked down the large man's face and he obediently swallowed the remedy offered. The cooling sensation was wonderful on his raw throat. Jack looked Frostbite in the eye, "Thank you." Smiling Frostbite replied, "You are most welcome father of the Great One."

Slightly puzzled Jack looked at his son again. "Danny my son, I'm sorry for the portal, shooting at you, threatening to tear you apart molecule by molecule, for not accepting you for who you are, I don't deserve your forgiveness or Jazz's..." He once again coughed this time only slightly. "You are still my father and yes you don't deserve it but, I'm willing to let you earn it and I'm sure Jazz will too." Jazz forced a smile, but her level of anger at their father would not go away quickly.

Jack beamed briefly. Suddenly his face fell. "Madd's she tried to kill me, why would she? I love her and you kids. I don't understand." Jack felt ashamed of the tears that fell but, couldn't stop them. His heart simply hurt too much. "Quite simply Jack Fenton, your wife's mind has been twisted by grief and hatred. She cannot accept Daniel or Jasmine's lives. Her heart is as cold as stone and all remorse and empathy is gone. Trust me when I say she stopped being the loving woman you married the instant Daniel revealed his halfa status. You still had kindness and warmth in your heart and she viewed that as a weakness that would hinder her plan. Therefore she left you to bleed to death by the roadside, where I found you and brought you here." Clockwork explained.

"This is Clockwork by the way Mr. Fenton the ghost of time and mentor to Danny. He's cryptic and annoying but, we all trust him." Tucker smiled briefly at the purple cloaked ghost. Jack slowly processed this information and wept bitterly.

"Perhaps we should leave him be its a lot to take in, Danny." Danny looked into the amethyst eyes of his life long best friend. "Yeah, Sam we should." One by one the room emptied leaving a weeping Jack Fenton to adjust to his new life.

"I'll leave you now Daniel, I know the road ahead will be perilous, but as long as you have those most important to you everything will be as it should be." With that Clockwork vanished.

"So the fat bastard lives eh little badger?" Vlad said making his presence known. "Yes my father is alive and broken mentally as well as physically. Clockwork would not have saved him without a damn good reason. So I trust his judgment, but we will see. Now I have a tremendous headache and could do with some sleep. Goodnight." Danny and Ember walked away toward the "Kings" quarters. "Perhaps I'll look in on my old friend." Vlad turned invisible and flew into Jack's room. Jazz simply stalked away. "I'm hungry Sam wanna see what Danny's kitchen staff can whip us up?" "Only if its vegan." "After you milady." Tucker said in a jokingly fancy accent.

 _ **At an undisclosed location:**_

"It would be my recommendation that we transfer these troops to the GIW immediately. Both commanders have assured me that they are prepped and ready to go at a moments notice. Additionally, the Speaker of the House as well as Senate majority and minority leaders are expediting funding. Congress should have ten billion dollars ready for the program by the end of the week." The Secretary of State smiled proudly at himself and looked toward the next speaker.

"Sir, its true General Winston's 3rd Marines are fully ready and capable. General Pierce is ready to have the 7th Armored Calvary Division's Tanks to be up-fitted with the new anti-ecto munitions. I believe with the funding we can launch an all out assault by the end of the month. Foreign leaders that I've spoken to said they will be ready with portals and weapons provided by the GIW Foreign Legion by the end of the month as well. All told humanity should be able to field 15 Infantry Divisions and 8 Armored Divisions. Projections indicate that the ghost threat can be totally eradicated in less than six months." The fat balding Vice-President looked very pleased with himself.

The President of the United States was an arrogant, narcissist who had total confidence in the plan. "Gentleman, it appears that we have a solid plan. Proceed with Operation Gespenst. Lets see how King Phantom likes the storm."

Picking up the phone the President spoke, "Commander, do it now." "Yes sir!"

 _ **Amity Park**_

"Alright, this town is now under martial law. LOCK IT DOWN!" The Commander ordered his National Guard troops forward into the most haunted city in the country. Armed to the teeth with stolen Fenton technology and conventional weapons for the citizens.

The people of Amity Park could only watch as their fair city was barricaded, all communications severed, and a seven o'clock curfew was put into effect. Anyone who resisted was dealt with harshly. Homes were searched and any Danny Phantom merchandise was destroyed in a massive bonfire.

The troops entered FentonWorks unopposed. "Secure the Portal!" "Portal secure, but sir we have a problem." "What is it?" "It's locked and the passcode is a revolving nineteen digit code. Only the person who placed it can unlock this thing." "Dammit, call it in. See if you can find out who we need from the security footage." "Uh, sir all the footage has been corrupted."

One person decided to guess the password multiple times. An alarm sounded as the entire building locked itself down with the troops inside its reinforced steel walls. A monotone computer voice rang out, "You have been tampering with FentonWorks, this unauthorized access cannot go unpunished."

Suddenly every screen in the house showed an image of Danny Phantom with an evil grin, giving the middle finger. At the same time the theme for _Ghostbusters_ started to play **loudly**. It also happened to be on a never ending loop. Tucker can be quite a jerk at times.


	11. Chapter 11 One of These Nights

**Hello Everyone, Hope the Holiday Season is going well for all. My present to yall is the next chapter of LTE! Sorry for the wait. I'll try and write more often but, no promises! So as always read, enjoy, and leave a review. Happy Holidays! JRF**

 **Chapter 11: One of These Nights**

 **One of Vlad's Mansions location: Classified...**

Danny flopped down on his 'kingly' bed. The weight of the world pressing inward on his temples. Trying his best to massage them with his fingers, he wished he could just put his life on pause and recover. However, the ghost's of fate and time gave him no such reprieve. His temporary relief did come, in the shapely form of his girlfriend.

"So, dipstick rough day." Ember said smirking coyly. "That's King Dipstick to you, sweetheart." Danny fired back. "Oh, please dipstick, not going to happen. Seriously, though Danny are you alright?" "I don't know Ember. This is just so much shit to process at one time. I mean being King, my parents, the GIW, the freakin' war I've got to lead us through. I-I-I don't know if I have the strength. For cryin' out loud I'll only be 18 in a month. Ugh..."

Ember looked at Danny, really looked. She remembered the first time she met him and how much of a punk she thought he was. Then, watching him tangle with Pariah and the Disasteroid. She watched over time as his muscles grew and the number of scars increased. Even, in the dim light of the bedroom she could see them. Pale white against his skin. Now this teen and punk turned man and lover, was the most important person in her existence. The love she had emotionally she decided it was time to express physically.

Danny had been staring at the ceiling lost in thought, a sudden warmth around his member almost made him leap up to said ceiling. Ember had pulled his athletic shorts down unnoticed. She looked at him waiting to make sure it was fine to continue. Giving an approving smile she went at it with gusto. "Little Danny" was quick to respond to the hot and moist attention.

As she worked up and down his shaft, Danny became intimately aware of one of her unique features. She had vampiric fangs. Most ghosts did not have them. He closed his eyes to concentrate on her motions. He could feel as her fangs slid up and down his length scratching at his skin. With every movement she threatened to tear the skin and Danny could not have been more turned on by that. Danny let out a guttural growl and this time it was him white-knuckling the sheets.

With every stroke she slowly replaced his worry, grief, and pain; with pleasure, both raw and powerful. The rockstar knew just what to do to rock his world further as she pressed his cock deeper into her own throat. Danny's eyes bulged out when she took his full length into her mouth. "Oh dear god...ugh...my beautiful flame...yes...more!" Danny yelled not caring who heard, all that mattered at the moment was him and her the only two souls in the world. "I'm so...so..close Ember don't stop...ugh..." This time she let her fangs break the skin a mixture of blood and ectoplasm tingling her taste buds. "Ugh...fuck...EMBER!" As he yelled her name, hot semen sprayed into her greedy mouth. "Mmmm you taste delicious Danny." Ember said licking her lips giving Danny a devilish fang filled grin.

"Since when do you have fangs?" Danny said glaring at the blue haired vixen. "Oh, I only let those out on special occasions. I'm guessing you enjoyed them by the way you screamed my name babypop." Giving him her very best 'ha got you' grin. Looking down her love scratches had already healed. Smirking evilly he thought it was time to repay her in kind.

"You tell me, flame." Danny was on her like a feral beast ripping her clothes off, tossing the remains aside. "What do you... GAH!" Ember never got to finish. As Danny rolled her over onto her stomach and slammed into her damp sex with force from behind. "You wanna act like a bad girl with those fangs, well this is what bad girls GET!" Danny hissed. Ember had a shiver run down her already quivering spine. He grabbed her flaming ponytail with one hand arching her back. With the other hand he smacked her already reddening rump. "Ugh...I'll get you...fuck...for this...Phantom." Danny slammed her head into the mattress as he pumped his hips harder and deeper into hers. "Doubt it rockstar. You know _you_ love it." He purred into her ear. "...mmmm...ass...hole..." Ember's entire body crackled with the electricity generated at all points where their bodies touched. She lost all control of her body and allowed Danny to rut her like an animal. Tongue lolled out, eyes rolled back, fists full of sheets. Sweat glistened off the small of her back as Danny pushed harder and deeper into the diva. Ember could only mumble incoherently as her lover continued his "rear" assault. Pulling her upright Danny wrapped his muscled arms around her. Now he began fondling her breasts with his large hands. Her blue nipples were as hard as diamonds, quivering with her coming orgasm. "Mmpf!" She had to bite down on her lower lip to prevent her scream as he pulled on her barbell piercing. " _Damn you Danny Phantom you aren't going to get me to scream your name that easy bitch._ " Ember thought smirking, thinking that somehow she could win this battle.

" _Oh I see how it is think you can win well turnabout is fair play sweetheart._ " Danny thought maliciously. Letting some of his evil older self through, Danny bit down on her neck with his own fangs. That was all it took. Her senses overwhelmed with the assault of pain and pleasure finally she caved. "AHH FUCK DANNY!" She screamed into his throat as he lapped her ectoplasm with his tongue enjoying the foreign taste. Her vaginal muscles clamped down on his shaft sending him over the edge as well. With a mighty guttural roar three shots of his 'royal' seed filled her womb.

Rolling over Ember glared at him. Danny was covered in sweat, ectoplasm dripping from the corner of his mouth twisted in an award winning smile showing off his fangs. "You are a real fucker you know that _Daniel_." "Love you too, _Amberlynn._ " She stared in horror. "How do you..." "Doesn't matter." Danny said cutting her off. She punched his arm hard. "That's for biting me jerk!" Then kicked him in the chest, "And that's for finding out my real name, which you had better never ever use you hear me Danny?" He answered only with a passionate kiss. Danny was much stronger now and the emotions he poured into the kiss had her flaming ponytail waving wildly. Which, lead to tongue play, which was interesting with their fangs. Soon enough they were ready, " _Round Two...Fight!_ "

 **Same location: Kitchen**

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz who decided she was more hungry than tired sat quietly munching away. "So guys I think we need to tell Dani and Valerie about whats going on." Sam considered her lifelong friend with a technologic fetish. "Yeah, we should but, how? Valerie is locked down with the rest of Amity Park and Dani is MIA, like usual." "Hi guys!" All three heads turned to find the missing halfa in question simply floating there waving stupidly.

"Danielle!" The teenage trio yelled. "There is someone else here too." Dani replied sheepishly. "Valerie?!" Tucker croaked out. Sure enough Valerie Grey stood there in her red huntress getup. Jazz ever suspicious asked, "How'd you guys find us? I mean we are kind of off the grid here." "Clockwork." The raven haired beauty replied taking the empty seat beside Sam. Valerie retracted her suit and sat by Jazz, leaving Tucker alone at the head of the table.

"So where is Danny?" Valerie asked narrowing her eyes. Sharing an uncomfortable few glances between them no one answered. "Come on guys something bad is up and I know Danny is right smack in the middle of it all." "Honestly these secrets aren't ours to tell Valerie." Valerie scowled at Tucker. The ghostly servants brought out more food for the two new arrivals. Dani tucked in without hesitation. Valerie was still reluctant to trust ghosts, but decided that she should at least eat. "Clockerrk, said Al could ee trust..d." Dani forced out through a massive mouthful of burger. "Please don't do that." The pale goth deadpanned. "S-s-sorry, Sam." Dani blushed. That blush didn't go unnoticed. "I see how it is, start eating my food and not even saying hello." Danny smirked appearing suddenly.

Of course Valerie activated her weapons out of habit. "Hello to you too Val." Danny, said smiling at his friend/enemy. "Danny, how...this...just..." Valerie found herself speechless at the appearance of Danny in full kingly gear. Tucker clearing his throat and putting a horrible fancy accent on his words proclaimed, "Milady, my I introduce King Phantom." Ember decided to appear next and Tucker hastily added, "Oh and Queen Phantom of course." "I will hurt you Foley if you ever call me that again. Unless I actually marry the dipstick, which isn't very likely." The ghostly diva threatened. "I'm hurt flame." Danny said fake pouting. Valerie simply couldn't handle the information overload and fainted.

"Sup cuz?" Dani grinned. Danny embraced the smaller halfa tightly. "Welp nothing really unless you count me being king, my insane mother and the GIW, hmm there is something else but, I can't quite...OW." Ember smirked after her well placed shin kick. "The dipstick and I are together and I happen to love the idiot for some god forsaken reason." Danny just laughed. "Wow you and Ember, my money was always on you and Sam." "Uhh..." Tucker coughed trying to clear the awkwardness so thick a hot knife couldn't cut it. Sam just growled slightly. "We weren't meant to be and I want to hear no more about it. Understood, _Danielle_?" The shorter phantom eeped in response to the threat from the goth.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Valerie groaned. "I think it was a bus but, we didn't get the number sadly." Danny joked. "Funny, _Fenton,_ now please explain what the fuck is going on before I just start shooting." Danny sighed looking at the African American girl who he had briefly dated way back when. "It's long story Val." "One that is going to have to wait little badger." Vlad said swaggering into the dining area.

"What has gone sideways this time Vlad?" Danny put his business face on to deal with whatever it was. Valerie wanted to hurt Vlad but, Danny waved her down, Dani shied away from him hiding slightly behind Sam. "Worry not you two, I'm a changed halfa. Also I am terribly sorry for all the perturbations I've caused you." "That can wait." Danny said cutting Vlad off.

"Very well. I've been talking with your father and it seems that we have at bigger problem than we originally thought. It seems that the GIW have had their ranks bolstered by men from military's all over the globe. Our esteemed tangerine of a president organized this little show of force. We can expect Americans, Russians, Chinese, Japanese, most of the EU, and the United Kingdom to send men and equipment." "Holy shit!" "It gets worse Mr. Foley. Apparently NASA has discovered a way to make synthetic Ectoranium. Madeline has a virtually endless supply of blood blossoms as well. So imagine facing an army of M1 Abrams, T90's, Leopald's and numerous other tanks with ectoranium infused armor; firing blood blossom coated munitions. Not to mention the thousands of infantry armed with the same deadly blossom coated ammo. I suspect all manner of aircraft as well." "Again, holy shit!" Tucker squeaked out.

"I want every ghostly leader here tomorrow as early as possible. We've got to figure out a way to stop this little alliance or at least slow it down as much as possible. For now I suggest everyone get a good nights sleep tomorrow is going to be hell." Vlad nodded and left for his own bed chamber. "Dani you can bunk with Sam there are two large beds in her room. Val with Jazz. Sorry but, I've got to save the guest bedrooms for my allies tomorrow. Tuck you are on your own. Goodnight everyone." "What about me Phantom? What am I chopped liver?" Ember whined. "You flame...hahaha...yer comin' with me!" Ember smirked as Danny grabbed her bridal style and teleported away in a swirl of ice and snow.

"Lucky bastard." Tucker mumbled under his breath. "Night Tuck!" Val said as she retreated following Jazz. "Cya bad luck tuck!" Dani yelled eagerly. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her off toward the goths bedroom. Tucker didn't miss the deep blush Danielle wore looked back at Sam. "Night Sam." Tucker waved at his lifelong friend. "Have fun with your new crush." He said so no one would hear.


	12. Chapter 12 Land of Confusion

**Hot damn guess who's back?! Guys I want to formally apologize for the long wait. Just personal shit and lack of motivation. But, I'm back and ready to power through this story to the end. So sit back read, enjoy, and review! Cheers Y'all JRF**

 **Land of Confusion**

Danny sat at the head of the table looking back at his ghostly allies some willing others out of self preservation. Frostbite, Pandora, Doretha, Vortex, Undergrowth, Nocturne, Technus, Skulker, the high minister of the Observants: Animadvorto, Clockwork and the Fright Knight. Around the table stood the rest of Team Phantom, Vlad, Dan, Jack and Ember just behind Danny to the left.

"Alright, everyone that's what we know so far." Danny summarized. "It appears that the meat sacks are getting smart." Dan hissed. Nocturne addressed Clockwork, "How is your vision when it comes to the future?" "Obscured, I see bits and pieces that constantly shift. There is no discernible pattern so I'm just as blind as everyone else." "Will you enter the fray, my friend?" Clockwork regarded the large yeti ghost with the slightest hint of a frown. "I'm afraid not. The Observants and I must remain as non-combatants." "Absolutely correct, Clockwork. Besides my race has no fighting skills." Animadvorto added. "Then why the hell are you here?!" Skulker snapped. "Do not disrespect anyone here Skulker or I'll let Dan teach you some manners." Danny threatened with fury. Dan grinned evilly at the hunter licking his fangs.

"Well, any ideas?" "We have the home field advantage and that should be enough." Pandora interjected. "King Phantom, sire with the ectoplasm in the air, all of our abilities should be very strong and I have faith in you, your Grace." Pandora said politely as Dan snorted. Danny beamed at the dragoness. "You've always managed to elude my hunt, and those humans certainly aren't better hunters than I Skulker, the Ghost Zones greatest hunter!" "Modest as ever Skulky." Ember rolled her eyes. "Moving on, bro they aren't the only ones with some serious tech. Check this thing out." Tucker produced a drone emblazoned with the DP label. "This thing has so many tricks up its sleeve. Man EMP, high def camera, remote hacking abilities..." "Shut up Tuck." Sam cut him off knowing he was about to start rambling. "We will easily be able to defeat these invaders and make them realize their worst nightmares!" The Fright Knight added unsheathing his sword.

Vlad cleared his throat. "I know that you are not a killer, Daniel but, first thing you must accept before we go any further is that there will be casualties. Humans will die and ghosts will fade to oblivion. Some humans may have to die at your own hands. This is a war and that is what happens. While I myself share your disdain for killing, I accept it as a necessary evil to obtain peace. Others..." He gestured at Dan "...will have no problems killing. I address everyone here can you kill a human for this peace that we all so desire? So I ask again can you, Daniel in our course willingly take a human life, perhaps your own mothers?"

Vlad's words sunk in to everyone present each had to think on them. Some like Dan and the Fright Knight accepted it with ease. Others like Frostbite and Pandora knew all to well that death was a large part of war, and that they would kill regretfully. Skulker, Nocturne, Vortex and Technus had never killed a human at least as a ghost, but would hoped when the moment arose they would act. The humans in the room faced a moral dilemma. Killing was morally wrong and each hoped to never have to do it. They didn't think they even could.

Ember thought only of Danny, she knew that he was no killer. That he was afraid that taking any life no matter how evil or corrupt, would push him closer towards his own darkside. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he sat with his head in his hands. After a long silence everyone waited for Danny to speak. "Vlad, this is for the world I want to build, that WE want to build. A world where the human and ghost sides live at least cordially. Where each has the right to exist and pursue their dreams and desires. With that I have no choice but, to end all threats to both worlds. But, hear this I will never NEVER turn into Dan! I would rather die than become that monster." Dan just glowered but, said nothing. "Well said little badger. So let us begin planning our defense."

 _Timeskip 3 days_

Madeline Fenton stood next to the Boss of the GIW and a ruthless and unseemly General Stern stood off to the left. The General had been appointed to lead the Human Coalition in the fight. The Boss addressed the forces gathered and those watching via live feed. "To all the forces of humanity this is the day of reckoning. The day in which all of you set out to destroy that which, will destroy us. You must be swift, you must be determined, and above all you must be merciless. There are humans that have bolstered the ranks of our enemy. Whether by choice or not it matters little. They must be destroyed alongside every filthy ectoplasmic entity in their realm. It is our belief that while they may hold a numeric advantage, that we hold the advantage when it comes to fire power. They are disorganized and are constantly fighting amongst themselves. They are WEAK and leaderless! Our cause is just and therefore we cannot lose. So pray to whatever god or gods you believe in and steel your nerves. This day will live on forever in the passages of the history books as the day in which we as humanity declared in one voice, this world belongs to human beings and human beings alone!" She raised her hand in a fist as the soldiers, sailors and airman from around the globe yelled.

"Well said, I must say." General Stern smirked. Turning toward the Fenton matriarch, "I trust that you're prepared to kill your own children Madeline?" He said amused. "My children are already dead I'm just allowing their souls to find peace." "And this King Phantom he can be destroyed yes?" "Of course no ghost can survive my weapons. The question is can you unfuck yourself and lead us to victory?" This time she smirked. "Woman!" "Enough!" The Boss interjected hotly. "Both of you get to your positions and await the command of the world leaders." Glaring at each other they did as they were told.

One by one the leaders of the world voted "I" on the war on the ghosts. Presidents, Kings, Prime Ministers, Dictators and tyrants all voted for war. Nodding the Boss, yelled, "All portals at the ready! Godspeed gentleman, NOW!" All over the globe, portal generators fired up and allowed huge formations of men and machines to enter the Ghost Zone.

On the otherside stood the ghostly armies of King Phantom. Every ghost united under him ready to fight. Surrounded by the Ghost Zone they had the home field advantage. Danny and his generals had meticulously planned how to use the environment to their advantage. The humans would have to fight from the "ground" an uneven and precarious bottom of the zone. Allowing for guerrilla tactics, and taking away the human advantage in firepower. The ultimate goal was to disarm and force the humans to surrender, enabling peace negotiations hopefully.

As Danny and his closest friends watched and the human's slowly navigated towards them. "Are you ready Daniel?" Vlad asked. "As I'll ever be. Guys could I have a moment alone with Ember?" They all walked away with nervous but, determined faces. "What is it babypop?" She asked with concern. Taking both her hands into his own he sighed. "Ember, I want you to know that I love you with ever fiber of my being. I could not face this without you. I want you by my side forevermore. Ember McClain will you marry me?" He knelt and produced the most breath taking ice ring she'd ever seen. "Absolutely, my sweet dipstick." He slipped the ring on her finger as the rockstar didn't bother fighting back tears. With the rumbling coming closer they kissed, it was soft and the most innocent and pure thing in the entire universe. At that moment there were no other ghosts, no humans, no crown upon his head, and no war. Everything faded to black, only Danny, strong and kind and Ember, passionate and bold. Fire and Ice the only creatures in existence. This moment stretched on forever and yet lasted no time at all. The first shots broke them apart. "Now lets go kick some ass bapypop!" "After you Ember Phantom." He said cheekily. She just grabbed his hand and flew them towards the fray.

The battle raged on and on for hours.


End file.
